


Cover Art: Left

by Trishkafibble



Series: The BBC Sherlock Kaleidoscope Covers [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Graphic Art, M/M, but not that kind of graphic, no actual drawing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's my own very humble contribution to the rather large body of work that is cover art inspired by lifeonmars' Left. Kaleidoscope image, gold foil, and a very retro feel. Just 'cause. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639976) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 




End file.
